The Mine
by GreenDrop
Summary: This is a one shot for the people Angelo and Anita, what happens when Angelo has to do something to keep from Anita from getting sick? Rated M for a little nudity, not really a whole lot of lemon.


**Hi so this is a AngeloxAnita story, it might be a one shot or not, I had fun writing this, I hope you like it! The characters are from Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar.**

Angelo was an artistic person. He especially loved Spring when everything was blooming and his creativity was around him. When Winter came around he had nothing but white around him. Everything was beautiful but there was nothing that interested him. It was a beautiful time.

Anita, the local farmer, loved Winter. Even though she couldn't grow crops in the Winter, and had to tak her animals in often, she liked it. She always takes a walk out on the frozen lake, cautious where she's going, she always went to the mine outside Angelo's house.

It was a Winter evening and Angelo was watching outside his window, he saw Anita holding a heavy looking hammer over her shoulder. She walked into the mine, taking careful steps. She walked in the mine, and came out about and hour later holding a gold ore, she ran on the ice, this time not being careful where she was running, she fell and dropped the gold ore. Angelo watched as she tried to get up, it seemed as if her skin and shirt was stuck to the ice.

Anita tried to get up, and when she did, she slid and had a heavy fall. Angelo had a shiver go through him and thought how much that might have hurt. She got the gold ore and started running to shore, and slipped again. The ice began to crack, Anita didn't notice, by the time she got up the ice was cracked and she fell.

Anita felt the cold water surround her, the cold water seeping into her, her attempt to swim up was hard since her clothes were dragging her down. Her eyes began to clothes.

Angelo got up when he saw her fall and the ice began to crack, he ran outside and found her figure swimming underneath, worried he got on his knees and pulled up his sleeves and anchored himself, he dunk his head into the water, reaching his arm out until he found hers, he grabbed it and began to pull, he ran out of air right when he pulled her out. Her body was cold, her skin pale and blue, he took her to land and checked her breathing, she was still breathing, he checked her water, to see if there was water in her. He pumped her stomach, she coughed a little, some water came out.

He carried her cold, shaking body into his house, setting her body on his bed. He had to get her out of those clothes, she would get sick if she stayed in those clothes. Angelo blushed as he thought of what to do she couldn't stay like that. He thought of maybe going to somebody one of the girls around and ask to change her, but no one would want to go to his house this time of night. He looked in his closet and found a smaller pair of his clothes, he lifted her body.

xXxXx

It was still dark out, Anita woke up she massaged her head wondering why her head hurt. Then everything starteed to come back, her going to the mine, her walking to the mine, her running, her falling, the ice cracking. Then she remembered feeling somebody's arm on hers, and being brought to land. She got up realizing whose house she was in.

She looked around and found him sleeping on his couch, she looked at her clothes spread out on his couch. They were so damp, and wrinkled. She looked at the clothes she was wearing and saw it was a smaller version of his clothes. She was wearing a long sleeved button up white shirt, and long pants that went up to her ankles. She blushed thinking about who changed her.

She quickly grabbed her still damp clothes and went behind the wall to change, she reached into her pocket and found a small chocolate wrapped in foil, and set it next to his head along with his clothes. She kissed him on the cheek wanting more, but knew it wasn't right and quietly left the house.

**I'm thinking of making a second part to this, I really like Angelo and Anita so I might make another one. Please write a review! If you have requests please put it in the review.**


End file.
